Eternidad
by Marii-Se
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. "dejame ser egoista...solo por esta vez, dejame serlo" Ella lo abarazó y dijo "...entonces se tan egoista como quieras" 2795/KyokoTsuna


Bueno ya se, ya se que tengo TODO pendiente. Creanme que odio a mi misma por eso, de verdad no he tenido inspiración para NADA. Ahora que comence la universidad estoy corta de tiempo, osea ahora es peor x3

Así que esta vez vengo con una Traducción, mi primera para ser exactos. Esta historia esta escrita orginalmente en ingles, y veo que no hay mucho movimiento 2795 desde que ya no me paso mucho (y eso me pone muy triste T-T) por eso decidí contribuir, a vista de mi falata de creatividad, con el trabajo de personas que si la tienen.

**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA  
><strong>

**Historia original: **.net/s/7866711/1/Eternity

**Nombre original:** Eternity

**Autor original: OdamakiKatorea2021**

**Sumary original: **"Let me be selfish..." He said while tightly hugging the girl. "Let me be selfish just this once.""Then be selfish all you want Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko reassured. "Nothing's wrong for being selfish once in a while." 2795 pairing, 2795 words...

**Traducción y adaptación: **Su servidora ^^

**Todos los personaje pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama y la historia a Odama-san ^^**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado las cinco y Kyoko todavía estaba esperándolo. Ella había estado esperando por tres horas ya. Se suponía que se encontrarían hoy. Pero él aún no estaba allí. Kyoko sabía que esto pasaría. Ya se lo esperaba. Se había preparado a sí misma para eso. Pero aún así dolía. Dolía tanto que ya no podía sentir nada más. Sabía porque él no iba a llegar. No era tan difícil de suponer. Sabe muy bien que él estaba ocupado siendo el jefe de su familia. Sabe que él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para protegerlos. Incluso si eso significaba tener que alejarse de aquellos que ama.<p>

Él le dijo que se mantuviera apartada de él, le dijo que ella podría estar en peligro si estaba cerca de él. Pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería estar a su lado para siempre, incluso sabiendo que pondría su vida en riesgo por eso. No le importaba. Se acababa de dar cuenta cuán importante era él para ella, había sido estúpida por no haberlo descubierto antes, podría haber estado a su lado ahora.

_Ayer_

_Han pasado tres semanas y dos días desde que él no ha venido más a la escuela. Nadie sabe por qué. Incluso Takeshi y Hayato no fueron informados por Reborn sobre la falta de cierto chico. Primero pensó que tal vez solo estaba enfermo, y que volvería con su angelical sonrisa cuando se sintiera mejor._

_Pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destruidas de una cuando se enteró que el chico había sido retirado de la escuela. El profesor dijo que era porque iba a ser transferido más tarde esa semana a una escuela en Italia. Todos en el salón quedaron atónitos. Algunos ni siquiera creyeron la noticia, ya que piensan que "Dame-Tsuna no puede ni subir a un avión." Pero están equivocados. Ellos no conocían al verdadero Tsuna._

_Kyoko notó como el adormilado Takeshi estaba ahora bien despierto y miraba al profesor con una clara incredulidad en sus ojos. Por otra parte, Hayato simplemente observaba hacia afuera por la ventana. Ella adivinó que el joven ya había visto esto venir. Él necesita regresar a Italia porque era allí donde el pertenecía. Ella lo había visto también, pero no creyó que pasaría tan pronto._

_Justo después de clases, Kyoko fue directamente a su casa. No estaba de humor para tontear por allí. Cuando llego a casa, escucho a su hermano ya en su cuarto, gritando EXTREMAS palabras con una voz claramente enojada. Debe haberse enterado de las noticias. En ese momento, ella se compadeció del saco de boxeo. Escuchando los ruidosos golpes de puño que su hermano le daba, dedujo que estaba realmente enojado. De verdad, de verdad enojado, y estaba descargado su ira con el boxeo._

_Kyoko suspiró, y lentamente siguió hacía su cuarto. Tan pronto como entró tiró su bolso en el piso, y salto a su cama. No podía culpa a su hermano por están tan malhumorado. Él se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de ellos. Al menos un mensaje pudo haber mandado, pero ella no había recibido ninguno, no había recibido nada._

_Sabía que nada cambiaría si solo se quedaba deprimida en su cama. Ella necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decirle la verdad. No desperdició ni un minuto e inmediatamente lo llamó. Primer tono, segundo tono, y aún no había respuesta. Tercer tono, cuarto tono, se deprimió. El no contestaba ¿Por qué ni siquiera atendía su teléfono? ¿Ya había dejado Japón? ¿Qué tal si había cambiado su número? Todas sus preocupaciones cesaron cuando en el séptimo tono el chicho en cuestión finalmente contesto su llamada._

_Moshi, moshi__ Saludó él con voz apagada._

— _¿T-Tsuna-Kun?—tartamudeo. Todo su coraje desapareció cuando escucho el tono en la voz de Tsuna. Esa persona al otro lado de la línea no era el Tsuna que ella conocía._

— _¿Por qué llamaste?— pregunto Tsuna con un dejo de fastidio. Kyoko fue tomada por sorpresa por esa forma de hablarle._

—_Solo quería hablar con…—Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Tsuna habló._

—_Escucha Kyoko-chan— empezó con un tono calmado— Por favor no llames más. Por favor olvida todo acerca de mí. Vuelve a vivir tu vida con solías hacerlo antes de conocerme—Los ojos de Kyoko comenzaron a humedecerse. No sabía que esas palabras pudieran doler tanto._

— _¿Por qué estás diciendo esto Tsuna-kun?—Interrogo en un tono muy triste._

—_Necesitas alejarte de mí, eres muy importante para mí, Kyoko-chan. No puedo soportar el perderte— dijo. El corazón de la chica se encogió. Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero no pudo haber encontrado la voz para hacerlo._

—_Es por eso—continuo Tsuna— Es por eso que necesitas mantener distancia. No puedes estar a mí alrededor nunca más. Eso solo te podría en riesgo— Kyoko seguía sin responder. Ella seguía congelada en ese lugar sin poder hablar._

—_Esta será la última vez que oirás de mí. Sayonara, Kyoko-chan— Antes de que Tsuna pudiese terminar la llamada, Kyoko finalmente encontró su voz._

— _¡Espera, Tsuna-kun!— Escucho el silencio del aire en la otra línea, y pensó que todavía no había colgado. Tomo eso como señal de que estaba escuchando y continuó._

—_Mañana a las 2 en punto, encuéntrame en el templo de Namimori. Estaré esperando por ti Tsuna-kun— Dijo con determinación. Ella necesitaba verle. Al menos una vez más, debía decirle algo importante a él._

—_Kyoko-chan…. — dijo triste—_

—_En el templo de Namimori, a las dos. No me iré hasta que llegues. Por favor, solo esta última vez Tsuna…déjame verte solo esta vez. Buenas noches— y con eso Kyoko colgó la llamada sin espera la respuesta del chico._

El cielo estaba lleno de rayas de color naranja, violeta, y un poco de índigo cuando la espalda de Kyoko comenzó a doler. Su estomago empezó a gruñir también. Ya tenía hambre, no había comido nada todavía. Estaba esperando por Tsuna todo este tiempo, pero no había señales de él.

Tres minutos pasaron, otro gruñido de su estomago. Con un último suspiro, puso su barbilla encima de sus palmas. Seguía a la espera de cualquier señal del joven. Ya era tarde, él estaba retrasado. Temblaba por el frío y quería llorar

Kyoko pensó que tal vez era inútil esperar por alguien que no va a venir. Fue estúpida al asumir que Tsuna vendría. _¿No te dijo el específicamente que te alejaras de él? ¿Cuáles eran de verdad las posibilidades de que viniera? _Pensó enojada consigo misma.

—Kyoko eres tan estúpida— dijo tristemente a su pobre ser mientras una lagrima caía por su cara. Pronto, más lágrimas salieron sin tregua de sus dos ojos caramelo con rapidez. Empezó a gemir. Esto hería. Esto estaba hiriendo el corazón de Kyoko como si lo desgarraran en pequeñas piezas. Ella no sabía que pudiera doler así de mal. Tsuna solo la ve como una amiga. ¿De todos modos, que era ella para él? Nada.

—El no era ni mío, para empezar— Siguió hablando con ella entre gemidos— Debería simplemente alegrarme por él— Dijo la damisela con una falsa sonrisa. Ella sacudió sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo naranja y golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos para animarse.

— ¡Deja de llorar Kyoko!— se regaño— Tsuna-kun no le gustara que llores— dijo mirando hacia el cielo. La luna y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. ¿Kyoko había estado sentada allí por cuánto tiempo? ¿Eran cuatro? ¿O ya eran cinco horas las que habían pasado? Había perdido la noción del tiempo hace rato, pero viendo como el cielo estaba ya negro, solo significaba que era tiempo de que se fuera.

Así que, Kyoko reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y poco a poco se puso de pie. Kyoko sonrió mientras echaba un último vistazo hacia el templo. Recuerdos cruzaban su mente, momentos que había pasado con él y los otros que siempre atesoraría. Desde el festival hasta el viaje al futuro. Este lugar tenía todas las memorias que Kyoko compartía con él.

—Adiós…—susurro al aire y solo la luna y las estrellas vieron la muy triste sonrisa que la chica de cabello rubio daba.

Lenta pero segura, la chica con la solitaria sonrisa camina escaleras abajo hacia las calles de Namimori. Su cabeza gacha mirando todos sus pasos mientras sus manos caían como sin vida a ambos lados de su cuerpo

—Kyoko-chan…. — Ella se detuvo inmediatamente en seco, y volteo su cabeza hacia la persona a quien pertenecía esa voz que ya conocía bien.

—Tsuna-kun…— Allí frente a ella estaba el chico por el que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Aunque sabía que el joven frente a ella era Tsuna, parecía un poco diferente. Ahora el estaba más alto y su contextura más fuerte. Era como si el chico frente a ella fuera otro tipo de persona. Una cosa que cruzó la mente de Kyoko fue ¿como una persona puede cambiar tanto en solo un mes?

Viendo que Kyoko estaba ida. Tsuna siguió su camino escaleras arriba hasta estar cara a cara con la castaña. Él sacudió su mano frente a ella y vio que Kyoko no había ni siquiera notado que se había movido hacia ella. Tsuna tomo esa oportunidad para detallar a la chica. Su cara estaba pálida, los vellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados,sus labios estaban azules. _"¿Estuvo esperando por mi todo este tiempo?"_

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto…—dijo mientras posaba sus cálidas manos sobre las mejillas frías de Kyoko. Esta inmediatamente se sonrojó. Kyoko tartamudeaba palabras desconocidas cuando vio lo cerca que estaba. Al ver que linda cara y enrojecimiento tenía la niña, Tsuna rió entre dientes. Al oír la risa, Kyoko puso mala cara, dándose cuenta de que Tsuna simplemente se burlaban de ella.

—Quieres decir Tsuna-kun— dijo finalmente, pero si mirar al chico— que me hiciste esperar cuatro horas y aquí estas solo para divertirte conmigo—La mano de Tsuna bajo lentamente a de su mejilla. No podía decirle nada. La culpa lo baño completamente cuando vio una lágrima escapar del ojo izquierdo de Kyoko.

—La noche anterior— Kyoko se detuvo para tomar un respiro para aclarar sus palabras— La noche anterior cuando te llamé, dijiste cosas que me hicieron pensar, Tsuna-kun—Ahora Kyoko si lo miraba directamente, pero no de hablar

—Dijiste que me alejara, y que debería olvidar todo sobre ti— hizo una pausa— Estaba realmente triste cuando me dijiste esas palabras, Tsuna-kun, Me dolieron mucho— sonrió con desgana—Era muy importante para mí también, y es por eso que duele…— entonces comenzó a llorar, recordando todo sobre esa llamada y como ardía su corazón.

Viendo a la chica que más quería llorando frente a él, el corazón de Tsuna también se encogió. Era verdad lo que decía, Tsuna estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber considerado los sentimientos de Kyoko. Esa noche, cuando llamo, Reborn le había dicho que necesitaba ir a Italia y dejar a Namimori atrás, para convertirse en un gran jefe de la mafia que pudiese proteger a su familia. Aunque el pensamiento mismo entristecía a Tsuna, ya había hecho una promesa de proteger a sus seres queridos. Incluso si eso significaba dejarlos. En eso era lo que pensaba cuando le dijo esas palabras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la voz llorosa de su acompañante— Pero la verdad era, que te dolió muchos más a ti ¿verdad, Tsuna-kun?— Oír su voz con mucha profundidad lo atravesó. Era cierto, Ella estaba en lo cierto. Decirle todo eso lo mató. Pero solo lo dijo para protegerla. _¿No te das cuenta? _Era lo que Tsuna quería preguntar, pero nada salía de su boca.

—Viendo tu cara veo que estoy en lo cierto… — dijo Kyoko triunfante ¿Su cara? ¿Qué cara le estaba mostrando? Él ya no tenía ni una cara decente para mostrarle, por todo el dolor que le había causado—Tu de verdad no la querías decir. Entonces ¿por qué me las dijiste en primer lugar?—Esta vez Tsuna se quebró

— ¡Es porque trataba de protegerte!—respondía sosteniendo sus hombros—Dije todas esas cosas porque pensé que alejándote de mi te mantendrías a salvo—sacudió su cabeza varías veces, estaba intranquilo—pero tú tenías razón con todo lo que acabas de decir, Kyoko-chan-con voz suave dijo—De verdad me mato decirte esas palabras—Hizo una pausa por un tiempo. No quería perderla. Ahora, Tsuna creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Es por eso que voy a pedirte que olvides todo lo que te dije esa noche…—Esta vez no hubo más dudas en su mente y voz—Olvida todo sobre esas palabras y…—Tsuna lentamente la envolvió en un suave abrazo descansando su frente en sus hombros—Déjame ser egoísta…—y apretó un poco— Déjame ser egoísta solo esta vez—

Kyoko hizo lo que su mente le dijo. Le correspondió el abrazo. Todas sus preocupaciones y dolores se desvanecieron al instante cuando sintió el calor de Tsuna. Su corazón se sintió tibio por dentro, estando en los brazos de la persona que más amas— Entonces se tan egoísta como quieras Tsuna-kun…—respondió— No es malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando— Kyoko estaba sonriendo, una verdadera sonrisa que no había tenido en los últimos dos días. Escuchar esas palabras le quitaba a Tsuna un gras peso de encima.

—Entonces…—Tsuna finalmente se calmo. Sabía que esto era lo correcto y no se arrepentiría de hacer esto— ¿Esperarías por me, Kyoko-chan?— preguntó todavía abrazándola. Kyoko parpadeó rápido. Su cuerpo tembló cuando escuchó lo que acababa de decir el joven. El volvería por ella. No importa a donde fuese, no importa por cuanto tiempo, Kyoko sabía que él volvería para estar con ella. –Esperaría toda la eternidad si eso significa que voy a volver a verte de nuevo—Respondió Kyoko, e hizo que el chico se sonrojara por primera vez esa noche.

* * *

><p>Te hace pensar. Algo romantico y triste, pero en mi humilde opinión muy lindo (Y)<p>

Gracias por leer y dejen su comentario, también si tiene buena mano para escribir en ingles dejen un comentario en la historia original ^^

Besos, se me cuidan :*


End file.
